Castillo de Naipes
by xnomina
Summary: Esta es mi versión de la continuación de la escena final de Babylon.
1. Chapter 1

**Castillo de Naipes**.

La escena ocurre como continuación de Babylon.

Después de que dejaron de sonar las trompetas llegó un silencio incomodo, Mulder y Scully permanecía allí tomado de las manos sin decir nada, y la mirada de Scully comenzaba a hablar y decir: "Qué rayos", entonces Mulder decidió romper el silencio y decir:

"Vamos Scully te prepararé un café" y comenzó a caminar con ella de la mano de vuelta por el mismo camino, otra vez en silencio, hasta que Scully preguntó: "¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?" y Mulder respondió: "Las trompetas, no las oíste?, "no estoy segura, si oí algo, pero no sé exactamente qué", "puede ser también sugestión", respondió Mulder.

"¿Sugestión colectiva?" preguntó ella.

"Tal vez la humanidad entera sabe que está acabando con el medio ambiente y creó este fenómeno como forma de manifestar su miedo hacia el fin de mundo, y con las redes sociales y los smartphones es más fácil que la noticia se esparza. Esta sugestión se transmite de persona a persona, como un virus y por eso el fenómeno se puede estar presentando en tantos países. Eso explicaría un poco por qué miles de personas lo han reportado, incluidos nosotros…" así en medio de la conversación llegaron al pórtico en donde Scully esbozó una sonrisa y respondió con dulzura mirando fijamente a Mulder:

"Me encanta tenerte de vuelta".

Mulder sonrió y luego de una pequeña pausa dijo: "He tenido una buena doctora, y he seguido al pie de la letra sus indicaciones". Luego abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán a Scully para que entraran y luego cerró la puerta, tras una mirada de duda fingida y dijo:

"Sin embargo, después de esta última experiencia, he estado pensando que puede haber un tratamiento más efectivo, sería algo experimental, un poco audaz, necesitaría de tu apoyo".

"Mulder no te voy a recetar ninguna sustancia alucinógena…." Respondió a forma de reproche a Mulder, quien se acercaba lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"No es tu experiencia como médica la que necesito" afirmó mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cuello para acercarse su cabeza y darle un beso.

Scully se dejó llevar, pero luego de unos segundo dijo: "un momento nosotros ya no…" a lo que Mulder le interrumpió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba al oido "es solo un experimento médico, sin efectos secundarios", a lo que Scully solo respondía un ahogado "a ha" y se dejó llevar por completo respondiendo a los abrazos y caricias.

Así poco a poco se fueron desplazando hacia la alcoba, Scully de despojó de su abrigo y Mulder desabotonó un poco su camisa. Luego la empujó hacia la cama y justo antes de acostarse sobre ella se quedó pensativo a lo que Scully respondió con frustración y la respiración entre cortada un: "Qué?" a lo que él respondió un gesto de concentración "Estoy analizando para ver si funciona el tratamiento..." luego de un corto silencio respondió con un "Sí funciona muy bien" y se acostó sobre ella para continuar besándola y desvistiéndola, "¿estás seguro de que el placebo que te suministró Einstein no eran unas pastillas azules?" susurró a su oído Scully, Mulder soltó una pequeña carcajada, "no eran blancas….".

Así, con el afán producto de los años de abstinencia y separación y la certeza de conocerse perfectamente el uno al otro, se fueron dando las cosas con gran intensidad. Con la sincronización que se da entre dos personas que se conocen y complementan a la perfección. Cada caricia en el lugar indicado, cada beso en su justa medida, para llegar casi de forma sincronizada al climax.

Unos minutos después, pero aún con la respiración agitada, cada uno descansaba un poco acostados boca arriba en la cama, sin decir nada. Ella del lado derecho, y el del izquierdo.

"No creo que esto sea saludable para nosotros" comentó Scully.

"Por qué no, hicimos mucho ejercicio" contestó Mulder con una sonrisa.

Scully volteó su cara para verlo a los ojos: "Me refiero a otra cosa, no deberíamos mezclar las cosas por nuestro bien, no en este momento, no creo que estamos listos…"

Mulder la interrumpió con un "no te preocupes, era solo un experimento, y creo que funcionó muy bien; ya me siento notablemente más optimista, luego podríamos discutir la administración de nuevas dosis.. " y se dio la vuelta para acariciarla y besarla y se acercó a ella. Ella se quedó mirando en su pecho las marcas rojas. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido y estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar cada instante, que no se había percatado de ese detalle "qué te pasó ahí" exclamó intrigada, a lo que él respondió sin pensarlo mucho, más bien estaba concentrado en sus siguientes movimientos: "me lo hizo la Agente Einstein imitando un escena de las 50 sombras de Grey".

Scully quedó sentada como si acabara de recibir un balde con hielo y comenzó ponerse su ropa, no sin antes lanzar a Mulder una mirada de desapruebo total, con mezcla de celos y rabia.

"No espera, eso no pasó… me expliqué mal" titubeo Mulder al caer en cuenta de la bomba que acaba de soltar y lo mal que eso sonaba.

Scully lo miró con su típico gesto de –explícame- y una ceja alzada en su máxima expresión. Mulder estaba totalmente desencajado y no sabía bien qué responder "…No sé cómo explicarlo… no sé cómo realmente pasó, estaba hablando de mi alucinación, allí fue que ví a la agente Einstein vestida con cuero negro, tenía un látigo y…."

Scully lo interrumpió con una mirada aún peor de reproche, y después de un hondo suspiro de desilusión contestó con un firme: "No sé en qué estaba pensando, creo que de hecho no pensé, definitivamente esto no fue buena idea y no me interesa saber más de tus fantasías eróticas con la agente Einstein, ni con otras mujeres", terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

Mulder se puso de pie para tratar de detenerla y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Scully se despidió con un tajante: "Nos vemos en lunes es en la oficina".

Mulder se quedó unos instantes ahí de pie viendo como Scully salía decididamente. Escuchando sus pasos marcharse y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego el motor de su camioneta al partir. Después se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama en medio de un largo suspiro.

"Como pude decir eso…. Fue la agente Einstein…" pensó. "como pude ser tan torpe" cayó en cuenta de lo ridículo y mal que sonaba.

Se tapó la cara con las dos manos como tratando de aclarar su mente. "todo estaba perfectamente planeado: cada palabra, cada movimiento. Había esperado tanto una oportunidad así, que había ideado complejos planes para tratar de seducir a Scully, tantas veces en su cabeza, que no entendía como lo había arruinado este tan torpemente. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de derrumbar el enorme castillo de naipes que acaba de construir con un simple estornudo.

Lo que más retumbaba en su cabeza eran las últimas palabras de Scully: "nos vemos en la oficina". Sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo que le esperaba, eso ya lo había vivido antes. Ella llegaría a la oficina como si nada hubiera ocurrido, fría y callada. No se vería en su mirada ninguna señal de sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera rabia. Sabía que eso le dolería mucho, pero que tendría que seguirle el juego y no podría demostrar ni la más mínima señal al respecto.

Ya vendrían de nuevo esos silencios incomodos, que él tendría que llenar con alguna información de trabajo; información que fuera lo suficientemente interesante como retar la inteligencia de Scully y distraerla un poco de su inerte resentimiento y al menos despertar en ella interés profesional como para tener de que hablar y romper el hielo.

Otra vez, sentiría esa sensación que odiaba: sentirla cerca, pero tan lejana, tan ajena. Pasarían semanas antes de que algo interesante los volvería a unir, a que otra oportunidad de oro se volviera a presentar, si era que se presentaba. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar, semanas, meses o años?

Giró su cabeza y vio sobresalir en la almohada un cabello claro; la siempre clara señal de que Scully había estado allí. Esa señal que en otras ocasiones le había estremecido el corazón al pensar en qué le habría pasado, pero esta vez le llenaba de un caluroso y reconfortante sentimiento. Acercó la almohada hacia él y aún conservaba su perfume, ese embriagante aroma que le traía a la mente los mejores momentos de la jornada. Con suerte el olor permanecería lo suficiente para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño y hacerle compañía en su ya acostumbrada soledad.


	2. Chapter 2 Las Cartas sobre la mesa

¿Las cartas sobre la mesa?

OFICINAS DEL FBI. LUNES 7:45 AM

Mulder se encontraba sentado en el escritorio con un café al frente, jugaba con el lápiz en su mano como si este fuera un bastón de acrobacias de una bastonera de porristas. Se notaba que el café se había enfriado hacia ya bastante rato, y que él realmente estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Llegué más temprano que de costumbre y no es porque tenga nada especial que hacer pues, extrañamente, este fin de semana parece no haber ocurrido nada extraño. La verdad es que no pude dormir bien desde que ella dejó la casa. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así, pero es seguro que fue hace ya algunos años, y precisamente también por la misma razón.

Ella tiene ese poder único de marcharse y llevarse todo, y no me refiero a ninguna cosa, sino a todo lo que me aferra a este mundo. Cada vez que ella se va, es como si yo me quedara desnudo en el mundo, sin una pizca de valor ni esperanza. Como si se llevara mi caparazón y yo quedara totalmente desprovisto de protección alguna.

Pero esta vez no me dejaré caer, no volveré a cometer mis errores del pasado, sobre todo porque sé que existe una pequeña luz de esperanza, al menos la sentí el tiempo que pude amarla de nuevo. Trabajamos juntos, podré verla a menudo, no necesito buscar ninguna excusa absurda para llamarla y escuchar su voz. En cualquier momento cruzará por esa puerta y comenzará de nuevo ese juego nuestro de "acá no ha pasado nada", al que parece que le gusta jugar y que tanto daño me hace.

Cruzará esa puerta… qué le voy a decir… siento que estoy tan nervioso que creo que ella lo notara de inmediato, y no puedo darle el gusto de quedar así en evidencia, debo concentrarme en algo, mejor, debo distraerme en algo."

Mulder pegó un salto como si fuera un resorte que se acababa de soltar de una máquina y comenzó a organizar el puesto, alinear los papeles y carpetas sobre su escritorio.

"Definitivamente el orden no es lo mio, más bien creo que estoy simplemente llevando papeles de un lugar a otro, y que lamentaré luego esto, pues seguro no encontrará las cosas cuando las busque, pero al menos así ella entra pareceré estar ocupado".

Cuando Mulder escuchó el ya característico sonido de los tacones de Scully acercarse a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y abrió el archivador para simular que se encontraba organizando los expedientes, no sin antes tomar un profundo respiro, como si fuera a hacer el lanzamiento de una bola en la final del campeonato.

"Buenos días, hoy no había mucho tráfico, debe ser efecto de los lunes, a la gente le cuesta trabajo madrugar" dijo Scully sin saludar y sin mirar especialmente a Mulder, mientras se sentaba en la silla de al frente de su escritorio, sin levantar la mirada.

"Buenos días, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?" le respondió Mulder, como si no hubiera pasado hace nada entre ellos unas horas antes, y como forma de romper el hielo y medir un poco el aceite de la situación.

"Nada del otro mundo..¿y el tuyo?" respondió Scully levantando su mirada ya con la ceja arqueada, tan característica de ella.

"¿Nada del otros mundo?" pensó indignado Mulder, y sintió una puñalada directo al corazón, y algo le decía que debía prepararse para más. ¿Cómo podía parecerle nada de otro mundo ese encuentro en que él sintió por un momento que el mundo entero se desmoronaba en su piel, que se derretiría por completo?.

"Bueno, en ese caso espero que hayas descansado, porque tenemos una cantidad de archivos que organizar, y leer, pues hay que aprovechar estos tiempos muertos, antes de que nos asignen un nuevo caso" le dijo Mulder evitando mirarla a la cara.

"¿No hay ningún caso asignado para hoy? Es raro siempre los lunes hay mucho trabajo, bueno al menos así era antes" respondió ella con curiosidad.

"Al parecer en estos años de ausencia a los fenómenos paranormales se les dio por cambiar de horario y descansar los fines de semana" contestó irónicamente Mulder.

"Es bueno saber que los monstruos y fantasmas se han vuelto más prudentes con los años, no como los ciertos humanos que deciden tener agendas realmente movidas en sus fines de semana, aunque ya no estén para eso" respondió Scully con la ceja tan arqueada que Mulder podía sentir que era juzgado a su máxima expresión.

Mulder sintió deseos de explotar con el comentario, pero acostumbrado a no seguirle el luego, canalizó su energía hacia el lápiz que aun tenía en la mano y esté salió disparado al suelo, así que tuvo que pasar por la vergüenza de ir a recogerlo de abajo del escritorio, lo cual le dio unos segundos para tomar aire y pensar su respuesta.

"¿Te refieres a algún caso en particular?" le preguntó Mulder y se sentó frente en su puesto, poniendo las dos manos cruzadas al frente, como si fuera una terapista abriendo la puerta a una sesión.

"No, simplemente noto muchos aires de renovación en esta oficina, las cosas han cambiado mucho, los casos ya no son lo que eran antes. Me imagino que hacía falta una inyección de sangre nueva para poder ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva" dijo Scully dejando ver sus esculpidos muslos al cruzar sus piernas con su falda de tuvo negra. Mulder un pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, pero cerró disimuladamente los ojos por unos segundos para concentrarse en su siguiente jugada, pues se estaba quedando sin argumentos en su conversación sin sentido.

"No sé si sangre nueva, pero si creo que tenemos que ver las cosas desde nuevas ópticas y comenzar de nuevo a abrirnos a las posibilidades" le contestó Mulder, tratando de marcar un poco su territorio, pero sin saber exactamente hacía dónde se dirigía.

"Ya veo, y mejor si esas posibilidades son pelirrojas, supongo" no pudo evitar contestar Scully, ya visiblemente molesta.

"Auch directo en el blanco!" pensó Mulder, y noqueo un poco su cabeza antes de responder.

"No me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte que entre la agente Einstein y yo no ha pasado nada… es solo que" comenzó a decir Mulder, pero fue interrumpido por Scully.

"Mulder tu no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, nunca has tenido que hacerlo y no te las estoy pidiendo. Eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras" le respondió ella en tono desafiante, pero a la vez bajando un poco la guardia.

"Bueno y que tal si lo que quiero hacer con mi vida es repetir lo que pasó esa tarde" le respondió él la mirada fija y transparente. Scully se sintió tan intimidada que bajó inmediatamente la mirada y tomó un papel del escritorio para simular leerlo.

"Lo que pasó la otra tarde no ha debido pasar" dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

"¿Puedes explicarme por qué no?" le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla.

"Por que ahora solo somos compañeros y no es bueno mezclar las cosas, porque ya no somos unos niños y no debemos estar jugando…" empezó a decir ella

"¿Te parece que estoy jugando?" le interrumpió Mulder, notablemente dolido. Ella levantó la mirada y al verlo a los ojos no puedo evitar tartamudear un poco, pues se quedó sin argumentos.

"Mmm no quise decir eso, es solo que tal vez deberíamos aclarar un poco las cosas antes de" trató de explicar ella.

"¿Aclarar qué cosas? Que yo sepa cuando te fuiste no dejaste cosas pendientes.." respondió el dejando salir parte del odio que lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro. Scully lo miró con los ojos un poco aguados.

"Precisamente, mientras aún lo veas de esa forma, no creo que debamos mezclar las cosas" le respondió ella de forma directa y cortante y trató de ponerse de pie. Mulder sintió que ella había hecho un movimiento magistral y que que se encontraba en Jaque Mate, así que la tomó por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

"Créeme ahora veo las cosas con claridad… es solo que no estoy muy acertado últimamente con mis comentarios.." le respondió bajando el tono, con una voz más ronca y profunda.

En ese momento entró Skinner que se sintió incomodo al ver que tal vez estaba interrumpiendo.

"Perdón… vine porque después de las felicitaciones siempre llegan los reclamos, y pasada la alegría por el operativo que permitió desmantelar la célula terrorista, hay por ahí algunas personas pidiendo explicaciones sobre sus actos Agente Mulder, y creo que me va a tener que acompañar a una reunión, ya que el Agente Miller, creo que necesita un poco de apoyo sobre todo en cuanto a algunos aspectos en especial, espero que alcance a preparar sus mejores argumentos.." le dijo Skinner con la mirada incomoda, como pidiendo disculpas a Scully.

Mulder negó con la cabeza: "Hoy no es mi día!" pensó. Se puso pie, tomó su saco y se preparó para salir con su superior de la oficina.

"Espero lograr hacerme entender, al parecer ese no es mi fuerte hoy" le dijo a Skinner, pero mirando a Scully.

Scully lo vio salir de la oficina, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro. No entendía el sentido de la pequeña conversación que acababa de tener, ni qué posición debería tomar a partir de ese momento. La confusión siempre había sido su estado natural frente a Mulder, y ahora, después de 23 años, ese sentimiento tan familiar, se estaba renovando en su interior, con aún más fuerza y contundencia. Lo hacía también el amor, pues aunque por más que ella intentara evitarlo, ese nunca la había abandonado en ninguno de los años junto a su compañero. Amor y miedo, siempre iban de la mano dentro de su corazón desde ese 11 de septiembre en que todo comenzó.

"


End file.
